


Shattered Universe

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (more to add) - Freeform, Abuse, After Broken Mirror, Alliance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mirror Terok Nor, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebels, Romance, Sex, Terok Nor (Star Trek), Torture, Violence, War, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "If someone had told them, they wouldn't have believed it. They would have laughed at their face and told them to go away and leave those crazy ideas behind, because there was no way something like that would ever happen, especially in a universe as fucked up as theirs. For a rebel to betray their cause and align themselves with the Alliance was one thing. To have someone from the Alliance come to them... it wasn't impossible, it was inconceivable.And yet, there they were."-----------Garak leaves the Alliance and joins the Rebellion.
Relationships: (more to be added) - Relationship, Elim Garak/Worf, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Mirror Elim Garak/Mirror Worf, Mirror Jadzia Dax/Mirror Benjamin Sisko, Mirror Jadzia Dax/Mirror Kira Nerys, Mirror Julian Bashir/Mirror Elim Garak, Mirror Julian Bashir/Mirror Jadzia Dax, Mirror Keiko O'Brien/Mirror Miles O'Brien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark alternative universe of the mirror universe in DS9. Please read the warnings carefully, because they are going to be referenced in the story.

If someone had told them, they wouldn't have believed it. They would have laughed at their face and told them to go away and leave those crazy ideas behind, because there was no way something like that would ever happen, especially in a universe as fucked up as theirs. For a rebel to betray their cause and align themselves with the Alliance was one thing. To have someone from the Alliance come to them... it wasn't impossible, it was inconceivable.

And yet, there they were.

Miles, or Smiley as he was called by pretty much anyone at the station by now, had to take a moment to consider their odds before leaving for the briefing. He wiped the sweat off his brow, having been called in the middle of the towers maintenance to the emergency call, and furrowed his eyebrows at the unlikeliness of the situation. He was aware they had received a call from a nearby vessel requesting to dock. Dax also told him that the ship was cardassian, but since it had the adequate codes in hand, she decided to let them dock, believing them to be some rebel that had escaped the alliance and was looking for refuge. Then, for precaution, she took a whole team down to greet them, only to find out it was no rebel that was arriving at the station.

No, it was none other than First Officer Garak, in his own ship, alone, searching shelter. She had not told him anything further than that, but the questions were lining up in everyone's mind: why was he here? How? What did he want? Was he a secret agent for the Alliance? A double agent, as Rom had been once? Did he fall under the alliance's disgrace? Too many questions, no answers, and an unsettling feeling in the stomach of everyone on board Terok Nor.

And worst, that wasn't the biggest of Miles' concerns. No, asides from worrying about the ex first officer of the station just arriving, he also had to worry about Bashir. Because of course, without Sisko, without Jennifer, without anyone else to put him in line, the man was a time bomb, and whatever this was about to be would not settle well with his short temper. Whatever the cost, Miles had to make sure Bashir would not go crazy and try to kill the cardassian before his time. After all, double agent or not, he knew information that would need, and for all Miles knew, Garak was not stupid. He was a coward, but he wasn't a fool, and he would not allow his duty to overrule his self-preservation. From all Miles had seen in the years he spent on Terok Nor, he knew: Garak was a man that wanted to live, and if he had come all this way, he knew there was no chance for him back in the alliance.

With all of those thoughts in mind, Miles finally reached the briefing room, shaking his head and throwing the towel he used to wipe his face away, as far from himself as possible. He was dirty and he smelled bad, but he was aware that they wouldn't mind. Dax was already waiting, sitting on the other side of the table, and so was Bashir, but he was pacing around the room with that maniac look on his face. Once he entered, they turned to him, and Dax nodded firmly before Bashir sat down, followed by Miles himself.

Only the three of them against the fucking world. What a waste.

"I'm glad you could make it" Dax said, only to be polite. It was something that they were lacking in the last few months. He smiled back at her, to return the kindness, before she gave him a short nod and looked back at Julian. Then at him. Two people. "Well, you two know what happened, I notified both of you throughout the entire operation. However now we have to come to a decision, what to do with him. Garak is locked up in a cell, he has not been hostile towards us in any way and he has promised us information, in exchange for shelter. Your opinions?"

If it had been him doing the talking, Miles knew Julian would never let him finish, laughing in the middle of the way, yelling at his incompetence. He was glad that Dax somehow had tamed the beast, to an extent.

"I say we kill him. Slowly. Painfully. He deserves nothing less" Bashir said, his voice turning into a growl by the end, and Miles had to hold back from rolling his eyes, instead just staring at the man in front of him with a blank expression. "He made way too many people suffer for way too long, he shouldn't be allowed to stay here and live. For all he knew, the Alliance itself could have sent him to keep an eye on us now that we are well stablished, it could be a trap, he could be a double agent as Rom was to us. If he remains alive, he is a liability to our whole operation."

"You made your point Julian" Dax said, sounding slightly more angry than usual, and Miles thanked her with a glance. "Smiley?"

"I say we keep him alive, under constant surveillance, and make him talk. Double agent or not, spy or not, he could do us some good while we get reinforcements. He could give us access codes we don't have and maybe some weak points to attack the alliance. I say he is better alive, for now" he said, looking between Dax and Bashir, sensing the man's frustration pouring out of him like sweat. It brought a foul smell to the room.

"I agree with Smiley" Dax said, expecting the frustration from her lover and receiving accordingly, with Bashir huffing like a bull and standing up from the desk. "Julian listen, he can give us codes, he can give us information, we should at least try to extract something from him before we kill him."

"And let him extract information from us too? Jadzia, he is dangerous. He was the first officer of this station, he knows it better than any of us, he can escape at any minute, he could take precious cargo or equipment with him, find a weak spot in our defenses, make us crumble in front of the alliance! We can't let him live!" he growled, slamming his fists on the table, making Dax sigh and Miles roll his eyes. This time, he couldn't help himself.

"It is two against one, he is going to stay alive!" Dax said, loudly, and Bashir stilled before sitting down again, looking like a god damn animal. "What do you think we should do to him, Smiley?"

"Security will be in high alert all the time" he said, looking at Bashir to see if he could get some agreement from him. "We will scan every single room he has been in, from bathroom to hallway. Then, we will scan him, every piece of him, inside and out. If he is clean, and his path is clean, we will keep him in prison and make sure we have at least three guards on constant duty with him. We will conduct interrogations so we can find out what we can extract from him. If in a week we have nothing... we kill him."

Bashir didn't seem happy, but he wasn't completely opposed to the idea, which was useful at least. Dax also seemed to agree, nodding to him and then at the other man.

"Should we do it now?" she asked, and Miles stood up, being followed by the other two.

"I would be happier if you conducted his scans, Dax" he said, not caring about the offended look on Bashir's face. "You can take Bashir with you, but I don't want him alone with the prisoner."

"What is wrong, Smiley? You don't trust me?" Bashir asked, grinning at him, but Miles just rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"I'll be scanning every single place he went through. When you are done, please call me so we can talk about what you found" he said, leaving the room without looking back. He didn't need more time together with that couple.

Once he was out, Julian turned to Jadzia with a frustrated glance, and she sighed at him, coming close and holding his face.

"Why are you on his side? Why do you think he is right?" Julian asked, arms wrapping around her waist as she hummed and brushed his cheek, his temples, the man going soft in her touches.

"I'm on the rebel's side, Julian... I think Garak has information we want, we need, and I think we can get it out of him" she whispered, leaning down and brushing their lips together, allowing Julian to relax further, close his eyes and enjoy her company. "Now... lets go down to the cell... maybe you could even hit him a bit, I would let you."

"Smiley would kill me" he whispered, but the smirk on his face said the opposite of what his words meant. Jadzia giggled lightly and nodded, their noses brushing together when he opened his eyes again.

"I won't tell if you don't" she whispered, and then kissed him again before leading Julian out of the room, towards the cells on the main floor of the station. They had a job to do, after all.


	2. Traitor

He had heard about Terran generosity and empathy before he was even made into a Gul. He remembered his father, always the righteous man, telling him since he was a child that this war, this fight, the matter of which Cardassians and Klingons treated Terrans was far behind in their modern ways. That they should be able to rejoice culture and adhere instead of destroy, that Terrans had a beautiful history filled with pain and some dark ways, but mostly they were peaceful, caring and empathetic towards others, no matter how hard the empire had made them. His father, Enabran Tain, the man that was persecuted and killed for his selfless acts of helping Terrans escape, he always made Garak believe that perhaps, somewhere, a better world awaited for him, a better time with better people.

But that wasn't his world, nor his universe. He had to survive, and with a traitor as a father, he had to make a name for himself. He worked hard, found his way through the military ranks, and reached Gul, even becoming the first officer of Terok Nor. It wasn't much, but the place was high valued in Cardassian standards, asides from being strategic, and making sure their new allies the Bajorans wouldn't go out of their way. Garak knew the Intendant never would, but her people were different from her in many ways. And Garak knew it. He was aware. And he was there to make sure Bajor wouldn't find empathy within themselves to help their oppressors.

And now, there he was. Back on Terok Nor, this time as his own choice, this time as a prisoner. Yes, for if he hadn't forgotten one thing his father taught him, it was self preservation. Others would call him a coward, and he would not correct them, for he was, indeed, a coward of the highest rank. He bowed and pleased all his commanding officers, he licked the Intendant's boots, and became an animal under the regent's leash. But no more. No, he was done with it. He was reaching a more mature age, and now, closer to the time when his father had been murdered, he understood his father's wishes to help the Terrans. Yes, they could be evil, and murder others in cold blood, but they weren't cardassians or Klingons or bajorans. No, they still held a place for forgiveness in their hearts. So he left. He took all he had, the few possessions that weren't stripped away from him when he ran from Terok Nor, and left back to the station to seek shelter, peace and quiet.

He wasn't stupid to believe the Terrans would accept him with open arms, of course not, but he had his own set of useful information. He had several access codes, he knew weak points of the alliance, and he could steal several ships for them, if needed. He could even work as a double agent in systems where they knew nothing of his existence. Yes, he could be a useful pawn in the rebel's hands, and he hoped they would use him accordingly. After all, if Garak was good at something, was being used for someone else's profit.

Garak had been left at the cell for a few hours before the doors opened again. Of course, he had no way of counting how long it had been, and the guard at the door refused to speak to him, which he understood. Still, he was growing bored of staying in the same spot, staring at those white walls and waiting until someone decided to come and talk to him. He knew there was still a big chance they would refuse his request and kill him on the spot, but that chance was small compared to what the Alliance would do if they got their hands on him.

When the doors opened, the guard left, and two people came inside. The first one was the lady that had escorted him out of his vessel, the trill, looking just as serious as she had when she first saw him a few hours before. The second one was a terran, a man Garak faintly recognized, although unsure from where, sporting a large mane as hair and looking quite hostile. They approached the cell, both of them holding phasers, but Garak made no movement towards them, remaining still and calm. He had no reason to scare them off, or give them a chance to use those weapons.

"Hello" the trill said, no fake smile or comfort in her voice. Garak gave her a small nod.

"Hello."

"I have spoken to my associates" she continued, coming closer to the cell until they were face to face, the man behind her refraining from coming much closer. "My name is Dax, and I am here to verify your story. Right now we are scanning the entire station to make sure you brought nothing that could interfere with our plans, such as a bug or any weapon that you could later use against us. And I am here to take you to our sickbay so we can run tests on you, and make sure you are not hiding anything."

"Wise precautions, if I must say so" Garak agreed, giving her a gentle smile. She did not smile back, in fact, nothing about her posture changed. She turned to the man next to her, and he touched the button to open the forcefield, quickly raising his phaser to Garak's direction. She did the same, and showed him a pair of cuffs.

"Turn around" Dax said, and he did, with no hesitation. He put his arms back and she locked him up, before grabbing his shoulder and taking him out of the cell. He followed her quietly, her phaser pointed to his head, the man right behind them as they made their way out of the prison and towards the Promenade.

Garak couldn't stop himself from staring around the station. It was flooding with terrans and a few other species here and there, such as Vulcans and some andorians, and others he had never seen before. They were all walking around, talking, fixing the station and working, most of them sporting smiles on their faces, at least until they got a glimpse at him. He wasn't shy or scared, he looked at them in the eye as he walked, and the station grew tense, he could feel the air getting denser around him. It was truly incredible to see how much power he still held, how scared people were of him.

Not that he would take that for granted, like other officers would. He knew that fear could still be harvested in case he needed any favors.

Finally, they reached the old sickbay, and Dax pushed him inside with the man behind them closing the doors and locking them up. Pity for those who would need assistance, Garak thought, before being taken to the scanning room and being laid down on a biobed. His arms were uncomfortably stuck underneath his body, but he didn't complain, specially when the man that had accompanied Dax came closer to him, placing the machinery over his body and giving him a stare that would kill, if it could.

He wondered whose decision was to keep him alive, considering this man surely wasn't agreeing on it.

Garak closed his eyes as the machinery began its work, searching for any type of hidden apparatus inside him. He knew they would probably find some things that he would have to explain, but nothing that would cause him any trouble since, in fact, he had brought nothing that could harm the rebels in any way. The procedure lasted way longer than Garak believed was necessary, his hands going numb underneath him, but eventually the noise stopped and a hand pulled him up in a sitting position, his eyes opening to see Dax standing in front of him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What is the apparatus in your brain?" she asked, suspicious, and Garak shook his shoulders a bit to relax the muscles and allow blood circulation again.

"It is called a wire. It is a device that makes my brain release endorphins in case I get tortured, so I will not reveal any secrets of the alliance" he explained, and she looked at the man next to her, unsure.

"We can test that" the man said, his eyes glistening with excitement, and after a moment of hesitance Dax agreed with a nod. Garak was very aware of what was about to happen, so he remained calm, even after the man took a knife and brought it closer to Garak. He nodded to Dax, who picked up an instrument, and then sliced a deep cut on Garak's arm, making him hiss in pain before the wire took over, releasing the endorphins and making him sigh with relief, the pain all but forgotten. He remained in that state of bliss for a moment, and when he returned to himself his arm was healed and the man did not seem happy.

"Alright" Dax said, putting the device away. "We believe in you, for now. But I will make sure to monitor your device in case it produces any kind of wave that could alert to your location" she added, and he gave her a slow nod. "Now lets go back to your cell."

Garak did not complain or make any remarks, simply getting up and following her and the man out of the sickbay. Once back in prison, she pushed him inside and removed the cuffs before turning on the forcefield and nodding. He turned to her, his mind slightly clearer, and sat down on the bench next to the bed.

"I know it is much to ask but would you mind giving me something to eat?" he asked, and the man behind her let out an angry laugh while she tilted her head in consideration. She then nodded and looked at terran.

"Go get him some food" she said, and before the man could protest, she raised a hand. "Don't question me, get him some food."

"... very well" he whispered, making his way out of the prison, and she turned back to Garak, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked, softly, and he looked right back at her, tilting his head. "Are you really thinking we are going to believe that you just ran away from the alliance? That you gave up on their idea of conquering us?"

"Well, my dear Dax, I hope you do believe in such an unbelievable story" he said, giving her a smile and tilting her head. "Because it is the most honest of truths."

Dax looked at him, confused, unsure, before her face returned to the serious tones she carried when the man returned with a bowl filled with something that looked disgusting. He lowered the field and threw the bowl inside, making it fall on the ground and spilling most of the food off, only receiving an angry look from Dax before she sighed deeply.

"You will get food twice a day. In better condition than this, I assure you" she said, and then nodded to the man behind her. "Lets go. I will come back tomorrow to check on you" she added, pulling the man out and getting a guard back in.

Garak looked down at the bowl and collected the most of the food he could, humming to himself and getting a sip of whatever it was. The texture was horrible, and the taste was disgusting, but it was food, so he relented and ate it slowly, watching the guard and giving him a smile.

He could survive this, of that he was certain.


	3. Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirty jadzia/julian times hehehe

They were treating him like a person.

Like a man who had done some wrong, and now, was regretful of his life of sin.

They were treating him like a human, like a terran, who might have killed someone or stolen from the poor, and now rested assured that he could make up for his mistakes.

He was an _animal_.

After leaving the prison with Jadzia, he remained silent and listened to her give him a lesson about not pushing his luck. That they would need the cardassian strong, and able to answer their questions, or else he would be useless. She called him by the name, she defended him, and while he knew that was just for the information the cardassian had, he still couldn't believe it. Jadzia and O'Brien were insane, that's what they were. To believe in the world of a member of the alliance, to defend him, to give him food and water and shelter in the middle of their war... they were stupid. So blind with their own humanity, with their empathy, that they couldn't see a murderer, a killer, a torturer right in front of their eyes.

And yet, he could do nothing about it. He wouldn't go against them, the rebels were already weak as they were, they didn't need to fight amongst themselves. Julian knew, oh he knew, that most rebels were unhappy with this visitor, eating their food, being defended. He knew that if he really wanted, he could get control over the rebel cell and push the others away, make things his own way. But no, he couldn't, not when they were weak, not when they were still gathering resources. He needed all the help he could get, and if that meant dealing with O'Brien, if that meant having to listen to Jadzia, so be it.

Still, he didn't have to be happy about it.

After Jadzia finished her little lesson, he told her he would be off working on the machinery of their vessels, and she agreed. She left to Operations, where she would take a hold of her contacts around the system, while Julian made his way through the station towards the docking bays, where they were fixing their old ships and making new arrangements to them. Now, they had their own Defiant, their own war ship. That was something, at least, but not at all good enough when compared to what the Alliance had. They needed more and they needed it now. They had to free more terrans, bring more people in. Thinking they were safe inside Terok Nor was a mistake, a mistake they would pay high for. Still, he couldn't make his plans a reality yet, he had to think. Think well.

Julian made his way up to the docking areas, deciding to help some of his friends over at the Defiant. It had sustained some heavy damage in the last fight, but it was surely a tough ship, something they could definitely use. He worked on some conduits, made sure the hull was secure and mended again, even checked some of the firing systems, before the second crew arrived, showing it was time to rest. He was always against resting, but he was tired that day, and nervous, so maybe a night next to a warm body would do him good.

He left the docks towards his and Jadzia's quarters, talking to a few men on the way before he got inside, undressing himself for a shower. Jadzia was nowhere to be seen just yet, so he took the time alone to wash well, ponder about cutting his hair and then laid on the bed on his underwear, eyes closed, relaxing on the mattress. When Jadzia finally arrived he smiled, waiting patiently for her and only opening his eyes when the bed sunk next to him.

She was as beautiful as she had ever been. Wearing only her bra and panties, she sat with her back to him, drying her hair with a towel before she could brush it. Julian turned on his side, and them sat up slowly, pressing a kiss over her back and up between her shoulder blades, noticing how her muscles relaxed as she placed the towel down and began brushing her hair, gently, slowly. She left her nape showing, just to tease, and he placed his lips against the bone connecting her shoulders to her neck, kissing it lightly, brushing his lips against it and moving up to her neck, the movements all slow and steady, one arm sliding over her thigh, following her spots, touching her smooth, warm skin.

Her head tilted to the side as his kisses rose to her ear, nibbling and playing with her earlobe before lowering down to the exposed neck, biting down every single spot he could, feeling the different texture between the spots and her skin on his tongue. She shivered, one hand going down to lay over his, on top of her thigh, redirecting it to the inside, further and further, the warmth emanating from her getting hotter. He fixed his body, sitting up behind her, legs spread around her and free arm wrapping around her middle to pull her tight against himself, biting down the connection of her shoulder and neck, breathing against the wet and bruising skin, sliding his middle finger over her underwear while following her pace, her lips warm and delicate under the silky fabric.

Being with her was always a pleasure, something beautiful and relaxing in the middle of the chaos and ugliness of their universe. She was soft, gentle and kind, open and intelligent, always willing, always sweet, tasting love and the most beautiful understanding. Julian breathed her in, holding her close, his hand travelling up and down her stomach, smiling when feeling her goosebumps, allowing her to lean against him as if he could save her from anything, everything. Her head rested against his shoulder, kissing his neck lightly, and her hand moved away from his own, giving him the control. With ease, she undid her own bra and pulled it away, before resting her hands down on her sides and humming softly against his throat, all open and under his mercy.

And Julian received it with gentleness and care. He slid his hand underneath her panties, lifted his other hand to her breasts, playing with her nipples, tugging and squeezing, while his finger found her clit, rubbing slowly and gently in circular motions, her body reacting with deep breaths and soft moans, all music to his ears. He kissed her temple, now shiny with sweat, and kept playing with her, pulling her apart slowly, gently, her legs spread out and chest rising and falling quickly, while she enjoyed the motions he practiced for so long, giving her everything. He would give her the galaxy, if he could, because she deserved it.

" _Now_..." Jadzia whispered, voice filled with want and lust, and he knew it was his cue to go on. He moved his hand on her breasts up to her mouth, and she moaned around his fingers as they slid between her lips, all while his other hand mimicked the same procedure down her pussy, two fingers finding their way inside her heat, while his thumb rested against her clit, gentle and slow, making her moan between his digits, body shaking against his own.

Julian couldn't say he was addicted to it, because the addiction was gone and now replaced with a comforting feeling of understanding and peace. He was aware she didn't do it for him, that despite how kind and she acted around him that she would never love him as she loved Sisko, that she would never betray his memory like that. No, he knew this was all a fantasy, and he grew used with it, giving her pleasure and love while she gave him comfort and care. It was a mutual relationship, with uneven responses.

He kissed her skin, her spots, licked her sweat and held her closer, his fingers wet in her mouth, her tongue dancing between them, while he fucked her slowly with his other hand, fingers stretching inside her to find the right spot, the little bundle of nerves, getting wet by her fluids and squeezed by her walls, her clit getting swollen by his gentle movements, poking out slightly further, until she squeezed the sheets underneath her with her hands, nails digging into the fabric, muscles squeezing down his hand and fluids slowly running down her pussy.

It was a soft, quiet orgasm, the way she liked it. Julian took his hand away from her mouth, and made sure to rub her until she was done, before removing his hand away from her pussy and kissing her neck again. She leaned against him, sighing contently, rubbing his legs with her hands and then yawning. She was tired. He was tired.

Without a word, they laid down, Jadzia shoving off her panties and allowing herself to be surrounded by Julian's strong arms, holding her waist and pulling her close. He closed his eyes, to sleep, while she turned off the lights and covered them both up, satisfied and relaxed by his ministrations, holding his hand and intertwining their fingers. Sleep took over him faster than he expected, hearing a last sigh coming from his partner before he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this story as it unfolds! I will not promise how many times a week I will be posting, however be sure that I will do my best! Comments and Kudos are extremely appreciated, they keep me motivated, so please make sure to leave your thoughts below!
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
